


Lending A Hand

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking (with a bone hand), Masturbation via Harrow necromantically controlling a skeleton arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: Written for the TLT kink meme prompt "Harrow/Ianthe remote bone arm fingering." Harrow discovers that she can control Ianthe's golden arm.
Relationships: Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	Lending A Hand

Ianthe’s arm had a beautiful golden shine to it that was hard not to admire. Looking at it made her want to chase the same energy of the night Harrow rebuilt the arm for her. 

She had a plan for the next time she and Harrow were alone together. She was going to innocently ask Harrow about the arm in hopes to start a conversation that would turn into much more. She made sure her nightgown was gaping at the front at just the right angle, pulled the bottom up to near the top of her thighs so it was covering almost none of her long legs, laid down, and set a book in front of her so that it would look like she was just lounging. If Harrow thought she was trying to get into her pants (well at least, more than she normally was), then this would never happen. 

Harrow walked into the room about five minutes later, looked up, and quickly looked away. 

“Oh hello, Harry,” said Ianthe, making sure to emphasize a page turn by licking two of her fingers first. That seemed to catch Harrow’s attention; her eyes were on Ianthe’s hand, the gold tint of her fingers emphasizing the spit glistening on them. “Looking at something?” 

Harrow waved her hand dismissively, inadvertently also making Ianthe’s bone arm pull into the same direction. They were both still for a moment before Harrow stared wide-eyed at Ianthe’s arm, and Ianthe stared wide-eyed at Harrow. 

“That is...fascinating.” said Harrow. “I didn’t think when I grew your new arm that I would be able to control it. She concentrated and flicked her wrist up and down, and Ianthe’s hand copied the motion. 

Ianthe was slightly annoyed that Harrow was just doing as she pleased with her arm until she realized that she could use that to her advantage. “You know,” she said, “there are more interesting things you could be doing with that arm.” Ianthe moved her left arm to one of her nightgown straps to emphasize her point. 

Harrow narrowed her eyes, it was hard to tell what she was thinking under her skull paint, but Ianthe felt her right hand travel to her other nightgown strap and pull it down to reveal one of her breasts, it then traveled over to her left to pull down that strap, the nightgown fell and bunched around her waist. “Just make sure you tell me if you need me to stop, or signal with your other hand, okay?” 

Ianthe nodded, and her breath hitched as Harrow took off her shoes and walked over to join her on the bed, she sat at the foot of the bed, her legs tucked under her knees as if in prayer. She didn’t say a word, but brought Ianthe’s bone hand up to the blonde girl’s mouth, and Ianthe opened it obediently for two fingers to slip in. she slid her tongue over and around them. 

Ianthe felt her fingers slowly going back farther until she gagged, then felt them press down on her tongue as they slid out of her mouth. Her hand trailed down her neck and onto one of her breasts, the sheen of slight wetness left after it. Two of her fingers moved to pinch her nipple, and squeezed until Ianthe let out a slightly pained “ah.” 

Harrow loosened the fingers right after the noise. “I didn’t say stop, just because I react to pain doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” said Ianthe. She felt her fingers squeeze harder again and brought her left hand up to her other breast to tease at it as well.  
“Get your clothes off.” commanded Harrow. 

“Oh, someone’s bossy,” said Ianthe, a teasing lilt to her voice, “What are you going to do if I don’t? You’re the one in control of my entire arm, can’t you get them off me?” 

Harrow’s expression turned to something that looked like it could have been annoyance, it was still hard to tell underneath all the paint. Ianthe’s arm moved down to the nightgown bunched up around her hips. “You’re going to have to move for me if you don’t want me to rip your nightgown in order to get it off.” said Harrow. 

Ianthe smirked at her and stayed still. She felt her hand grab tightly onto the fabric of her nightgown and pull away faster than she thought possible, causing a loud tear and leaving her in just her underwear surrounded by the ruined fabric. After that Ianthe decided to help and took her underwear off herself. 

“Now,” said Harrow “spread your legs for me so I can see what I’m doing.” 

Ianthe spread her legs out and could feel herself getting wetter under Harrow’s gaze. She felt her hand travel down to one of her inner thighs and up just near where she needed it before grazing the other thigh and hovering just above her cunt. 

“Beg for it,” said Harrow. 

“My my, Harry,” drawled Ianthe, “I didn’t know you had this side of you, I’m enjoying it very much I must say.” 

Harrow very deliberately used Ianthe’s pointer finger to barely graze over her clit, and moved it away again. “Well?” said Harrow. 

“Please,” said Ianthe, flat, as more of a tease than actual begging. 

Harrow again lightly used Ianthe’s finger to just barely brush over her clit, but this time she kept doing it until a much more desperate “please” made its way out of Ianthe’s mouth. 

Ianthe felt two of her fingers finally press more firmly against her clit and start making circles, Harrow staring at the hand and concentrating. “Fuck,” Ianthe let out of the relief of finally being touched. 

She then felt her fingers slide down, two of them slipping easily inside her cunt and out, now completely slick with wetness. Her hand traveled back up to her mouth and her two fingers slipped inside. She ran her tongue around them to taste what Harrow was doing to her. 

Ianthe’s hand was then pulled back down to slide into her cunt again, Harrow starting a rhythm of sliding them in and out of her. Slow at first, but steadily picking up the pace. Ianthe brought her other hand down to her clit while Harrow continued to make her fuck herself.  
“Did I say you could do that?” asked Harrow. She took Ianthe’s bone hand and bent it around her other hand to pull it away from her clit. “You can put it back when you have my permission.” 

Ianthe’s golden fingers returned to filling her cunt and she laid her left hand down next to her, folding it into a tight fist and squeezing so she wouldn’t be tempted. Harrow kept the rhythm of Ianthe’s fingers going for quite a long time before a fast “please let me use my other hand,” left Ianthe’s mouth. 

“Fine,” said Harrow and Ianthe moved her other hand to her clit to rub circles in time with the thrusts of her golden hand. 

Harrow edged closer to her on the bed until she was close enough for Ianthe to feel her breath. 

“Shit.” Ianthe let out Harrow bent down to bite at her neck, leaving a smear of greasepaint and a bite mark behind when she lifted her head back up. 

“Choke me, Harrow, please.” Ianthe let out each word slowly, as it was hard to concentrate with both of her hands between her legs. 

Harrow brought her non-dominant hand up to Ianthe’s throat, making sure to keep concentrating on Ianthe’s golden arm with her other hand. The length of Harrow’s hand didn’t make it very far around Ianthe’s throat, but it was far enough. Ianthe felt her squeeze lightly on the side of her throat for just a few seconds before releasing again, which was enough to finally send her over the edge. 

Ianthe’s legs shook as she fell back onto the mattress and her hair fanned out around her. She laid there to catch her breath for a few minutes. That was way better than she could have ever expected, but then she heard a zipper being unzipped and looked up to see Harrow sliding out of her pants. 

Harrow looked at her, “Did you think we were done here?” she asked. Ianthe started to sit up as Harrow said “No, stay like that,” so Ianthe laid herself back down. 

Ianthe saw Harrow’s thighs make their way onto either side of her face so that she was facing Ianthe’s body. She manipulated Ianthe’s golden arm to hold one of her thighs in place and Ianthe brought her other arm up to hold onto the other one. 

Harrow lowered down and Ianthe licked, long, slow, and deliberate before focusing on any singular part. She felt Harrow bend down to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples while she pressed against the heat of Harrow, licking in and out to taste the wetness pouring out onto her tongue. She felt Harrow sit back up and start rocking herself on her tongue. Ianthe kept her tongue out for Harrow to grind herself on it, and heard her start moaning above her. 

It didn’t take much longer for Harrow’s legs to start shaking so much that Ianthe had to hold tighter to keep her in place. Harrow made a high-pitched noise as she came in Ianthe’s mouth. Ianthe held her in place and rapidly licked at her cunt to guide Harrow through her orgasm, and then licked more slowly and deliberately once Harrow stopped shaking, making sure to taste every last bit of her. 

Ianthe finally loosened her grip and Harrow almost fell off of her, but caught herself and moved to lay down next to her on the bed. 

Ianthe turned to her, “Well,” she said, “was that a nice ride?” 

Harrow slapped Ianthe’s golden hand over her mouth so that she would stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> The kink meme has been a great inspiration, I hope whoever got all the way to the end likes this and I can't wait to add more fics!


End file.
